


The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight

by luthorheda



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Clexa, Coming of Age, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorheda/pseuds/luthorheda
Summary: August 30th, the first day of high school. It wasn’t a day most kids looked forward to. Definitely not when you had just moved to a new district late in the summer, after the death of your father, which happened in Clarke’s case. It gets even worse when you are experiencing new feelings, like Lexa does. Or when your family is nearly one of the most hated family's of America, that Lena Luthor would know. It gets even worse when you're from a whole different planet, like Kara.ORLena Luthor, Kara Danvers, Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin in a high school AU.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clarke Griffin & Lena Luthor, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), James "Jimmy" Olsen/Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Clarke Griffin, Kara Danvers & Lexa (The 100), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lexa (The 100) & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. I was distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So before you start reading this I wanna say that this is my first work EVER and besides that English is not as they say "my mother tongue". So please don't judge too harshly!  
> I tried my best and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Xx

August 30th, the first day of high school. It wasn’t a day most kids looked forward to. Definitely not when you had just moved to a new district late in the summer, after the death of your father, which happened in Clarke’s case. She wasn’t the best at making friends, not that she was unfriendly, just shy. Now, with the grief still scarring her life, she just never wanted to leave the house again. Which she didn’t for a couple of weeks, until the first day of high school. When her mom dragged her out of her room and straight to the car, while ignoring her crying and air punches.  
She angrily tried to get out of the firm grip that her mother kept on her upper right arm, but it started hurting even more.  
“Mom!” she whined, “Let me go! I don’t want to go to school today. I’ll go tomorrow, just not today. Please.” A flicker of doubt appeared in Abby Griffin’s face, but it disappeared as fast as it had surfaced.  
“Listen, Clarke, I know you don’t want to and I also don’t want to go to work but I’m not allowed to skip either. Please understand that I can’t leave you alone for the whole day.” She sighed, seeing the teary blue eyes that reminded her of her husband.  
“Today is the introduction day, everybody is looking for friends. You’ll fit in just fine and make some amazing friends. Tomorrow the whole class will already be divided in groups which will only make it harder. Today is one of the most important days of your high school career.”  
Clarke listened silently, eventually feeling the grip on her arm loosen as she nodded at her mom's words.  
“That I’m agreeing with it doesn’t mean I’m happy with it.” she says grumpily, sticking her jaw a bit forward, creating a sad pout, which contrasted with the relieved smile of her mother.  
“Thank you, Clarke.” 

Clarke stayed silent for the whole ride, looking outside as the streets of Midvale passed by. The town was smaller than the village she came from. It had a few more local shops and the people seemed a lot happier in some way. Which, was probably why she didn’t like the city, as she felt pressured to smile at every stranger she passed on the streets. Just because they were always happy and felt the need to show it to every human being they crossed paths with, didn’t mean everyone was as joyful.

Slowly the colorful houses were exchanged for green trees, parks, colorful playgrounds and then eventually the yellow bricks of Westlake High school. The parking area was full and a woman with a neon orange pointing the cars through the chaos catched Clarke’s eyes . 

Abby drove her daughter to the drop off line and gave Clarke her backpack which had been sitting in the front seat.  
“Be good, Clarke. You’ll do just fine and by the end of the day you’ll say you had the most amazing day.” She looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror.  
“Sure thing, mom.”  
“If not, you’ll get my desert tonight.” Abby smiled at her daughter.  
Clarke softly chuckled and gave Abby a peck on her cheek.  
“Love you,” Clarke mumbled as she slipped out of the dark green car.  
“Love you too, darling.” She smiled and looked as her daughter walked unsurely to the big white stairs.  
The thought of her daughter going to this unknown place all alone frightened her. Her eyes darted to find the assurance presence of the blonde. However, the small girl was already swallowed by the tall students surrounding her. The unknown students from which Abby couldn’t make sure they’d be nice to her daughter. Maybe that was why she was so scared, the impotency to protect Clarke, to make sure she was alright. Her thoughts drifted further on the path of worry until she got startled by a loud honk of the car behind her and drove away. 

When Clarke looked behind her the dark green car was replaced with a black Audi. It looked expensive, as it probably was, since it was a chauffeur who opened the doors for a black haired girl. The girl looked a bit out of place and flinched when her mother softly brushed against her shoulder. Her mother started to talk to her and Clarke wished she had super hearing even though she knew eavesdropping was wrong.

Clarke’s eyes darted further onto the students surrounding her, making their way into the school. Two brown haired girls walked besides each other, the latina one had a smug grin on her face and the light skinned girl laughed sincerely. Behind them two boys were talking about them, seeing the way they pointed. The one was tall and looked older than a freshman, his hair dark as his eyes and freckles all over his face. The smaller boy looked as smug as the taller boy, but with a more kind look, his hair longer, dimples decorating his cheeks. His eyes changed view and locked onto Clarke’s. His hand moved the locks out of his way and the freshman shot a wink towards the blonde. Clarke, feeling her cheeks light up, looked away, trying to hide the effect that the boy had caused on her. She scanned the crowd more but came back to the very start. There she saw the dark haired girl from the black audi again. She noticed that she wasn’t the only one looking this time. Apparently the extraneous arrival of the girl had attracted some attention of the bystanders and from a tall boy passing her she could hear the name ‘Luthor’. 

Her attention was brought back to her surroundings when someone grabbed her shoulder.  
“You’re blocking the way, freshman,” a confident voice behind her said. Clarke looked back only to see another tall brown haired girl. She looked older than a freshman but not that much older.  
“I’m Alex, one of the mentors for the day to get you through it.” She smiled, not kindly just out of formality. Clarke nodded still a bit taken back by the sudden approach of the girl.  
“Which class are you in?” She asked, pushing Clarke softly up the stairs.  
“I don’t know but-”  
“What’s your name again?” She didn’t really seem to pay any attention to Clarke and looked around the crowd, like she was searching for someone.  
“Clarke Griffin.”  
“Griffin,” she mumbles, steering Clarke to a much calmer spot. She got her clipboard and searched for Clarke’s name. Although Alex forgot the list as soon as she heard someone call her name across the hallway.  
“Over here, Maggie!” The corners of her mouth broke through the cool girl facade, which she was apparently holding up.  
“Found this little gremlin wandering around in the boys bathroom,” Maggie chuckled, her dimples showing and the humor was reflecting in her eyes. The smaller, but not that much smaller, girl beside her sighed and mumbled something about earthly bathrooms and Clarke furrowed her brows a bit.  
“You are hopeless, Kara, really hopeless.” Kara was tall, taller than most freshman, she was slender and piercing blue eyes were hiding behind black glasses. Her eyes shifted from Alex to Clarke with a curious expression written on her face. She let go of the purple backpack and held out her hand to Clarke. “Kara Danvers, Alex’ sister!”  
“You don’t have to tell everyone we’re sisters.” She heard Alex mumble beside her.  
“Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you.” She tried a small smile at which the taller blond responded with a grin. “Freshman, right? Maybe we’re in the same class!” 

“Guys? What’s taking you so long, they should already be in their classes.” Clarke’s head shoots up at the confronting voice which easily filled the hallway. “What are you doing here then? Shouldn’t you be with your own group?” Alex shoots back, the girl who had made the comment shoots a glare Alex’ way. “Sam and I had to go looking for you guys because you were too slow and Mr. J’onzz wanted to start.” Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed Kara’s wrist. “We’re coming, Woods.” Maggie replies sweetly. However, her eyes twinkled with annoyance.

Clarke followed the rest of the group and barely paid attention to the conversation going on. The “Woods” girl was stuck in her head, although she didn’t really know why. Well, of course, she was terrifying but impressive. Her voice was clear and made you pay attention, like it was shaped to give orders. The brown haired girl had stood there, her arms crossed and her eyes searching for something to comment on. She did not seem unkind, but friendly was nowhere near her description. “What’s her name?” The three girls walking in front of her looked back a bit startled, like they forgot Clarke was still with them.  
“Who?”  
“The girl from just before, who said we should go to the class.”  
“Lexa Woods. Why?”  
“Just curious.”  
Maggie nodded in reply and opened the door for them. “Welcome to your class!” Alex says with a small grin. Clarke could only see a couple of faces as Kara blocked her sight.

“Miss Danvers and Miss Griffin, I presume?” A welcoming voice sounded. Kara nodded and stepped inside to shake the man’s hand. “I’m J’onn J’onzz, your mentor and teacher biology for this year.” Clarke looked with large eyes at the kind looking teacher, trying not to frown at his kind of weird name. She felt small, standing besides the tall Kara and J’onzz before her, who was bowing a little, Alex and Maggie behind her, looking all down on her. She shook his hand and then looked into the class, searching for a empty space. 

It was a full class, full of unknown faces. She thought about sitting next to Kara but she had already taken place besides a broad smiling boy. “There, besides Miss Luthor.” J’onn helped her and pushed her softly in the way of the raven haired girl. Miss Luthor didn’t seem to pay attention as she didn’t even look up at her name. Swiftly and fast she took place besides the girl.  
“Hey,” now she looked up, “I’m Clarke.”  
“I heard,” she answered in a witty way, as if it was obvious, “I’m Lena.”  
“I heard.” Clarke shot back and she saw a small lift on the corner of her lips. 

+++

As the classes continued, there happened nothing special. Most teachers were just introducing themselves and Kara would have sworn this was the 20th time she had to introduce herself. Well at least she had Winn beside her, cracking jokes about the teachers and classmates. It was a good first day, not special at all, but good. Now she only had to prepare for the biggest obstacle of the day. 

Lunchbreak. 

As Alex had made clear she was nót allowed at her table, saying she was too immature to hang around with her friends. However, if it was really necessary she would be allowed to sit with them, but that was probably because Eliza told her to be nice. Luckily she has Winn now, so if they can’t sit anywhere she’ll not be alone. 

Inside there was barely a table left, and if they were still empty they were broken. So they decided to grab some food from the cafeteria and move outside. It was around one and the late summer sun was standing high in the sky. A small warm breeze was the only thing what kept her from melting away. “Maybe a place in the shadows would be nice,” Winn mumbled and he was not alone in his thought. All the tables in the shadows were occupied and the ones in the sun seemed to be ready to cook anyone who dared to sit on them alive. 

“There!” She smiled brightly when she spotted a place for two at a table. “That’s Clarke, she’s nice. She probably won’t mind it if we sat with her.” Kara looked aside with a hopeful smile, waiting for Winn’s agreement. “She’s with the Luthor girl, my mom said I could better not sit close to her.” Kara sighed, knowing damn well Alex had said the same to her. 

Kara tried to remember what Alex had said to her.  
The Luthor family has made a poor representation for the Luthor name. Especially Lena’s brother, now being the youngest CEO of LuthorCorp. He was known for bringing down small companies without any hesitation, giving money to wrong organizations, making a lot of dangerous and probably illegal weapons (that one was just a rumor and yet to be confirmed but that didn’t mean it was less terrifying). He was a dangerous man, people said, full of rage. “It runs in the family,” an article had once written, “his father too, found it hard to control his emotions and has had an outburst more then once.” There weren’t much optimistic words spilled about the Luthor family. Even Lena’s mom, Lillian, was suspected for running a secret terrorist organization. Still, all rumors but not less frightening.  
Kara didn’t want to assume Lena was like her brother, father or mother. However, Winn did, or rather his mom did, so they decided to sit against the foot of a tree, looking down upon the sport fields. 

+++

The rest of the week was less pleasant. Most of the teachers dived right into the books. Clarke was still not so sure about her classmates. Some shot hateful glances towards her, or Lena, but Clarke just couldn’t figure out what was wrong with them. Lena seemed nice, she was quiet, but whenever she spoke she was kind. Clarke hadn’t been in a talkative mood the past few months anyway. Kara, the girl she met yesterday, had not spoken a word to her again. She seemed nice but something kept her away from her and Lena. Maybe she should ask Lena what’s wrong, but she left that thought behind when she saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes whenever the teachers mentioned Lena’s parents. Saying they were really generous, donating such money to the school. Clarke came to the decision that she could better wait till she was home and search up Lena Luthor herself. 

She hadn’t seen the Lexa girl anymore, not even in the lunch breaks. Not that she was especially looking for her, but her curious eyes kept on searching the cafeteria, hallways and the tables outside. She didn’t go looking for her, because that would just be weird.

Clarke also had Lena now, who sticked by her side which had good and bad consequences. She was smart, witty sometimes, she tried to act all tough but Clarke could see her soft side right through, she wasn’t a good actress.  
The curious eyes swiftly taking up the textbooks, knowing the answer to every question. It was like she had been stuck in freshman and had to do over, but for that she was obviously way too smart. If it was upon Clarke she would’ve put Lena in third year, with her brain that would be the only year that she would get a bit of a challenge. Lena was a bit nerdy, but in a good way, she helped Clarke as she couldn’t figure out the questions. She also chuckled t Clarke’s commentary in the classes, which made Clarke feel a bit more confident.  
However, it was only the first week and she wouldn’t call Lena her best friend yet. Because she had also some downsides. The formal way she talked, the way she looked down on the other kids, the way the other kids looked down on not only Lena but also Clarke now and how they tried to avoid them. Even though, the half of it didn’t really relate to Lena but to the Luthor name, it still meant she only had Lena. However, for now, that was all the company she needed.

+++

Kara walked onto the sport fields with Winn, Raven and Octavia beside her. She met Raven and Octavia in the lunch break this day and made friends instantly. For Kara it was never really hard to make friends. Her chirpy voice always lured people, she just sounded good, like the embodiment of good. Her light blue eyes, always wrinkled because of the smile stuck on her face which showed her straight white teeth. Her soft blonde hair - most of the time in a ponytail, curling at its end- shined in the September sun. Radiating her always sunny personality, friendly, open, giving. 

As Lena watched from the sidelines she felt a bit of a sting in her stomach, like someone grabbed it and twisted it harshly. She was disgusted by herself but couldn’t help herself for feeling jealous. So she just held up her chin en looked sideways at Clarke, the more imperfect girl with the sad eyes. They were glued to the tall girl standing beside the P.E. teacher. “Who is that?” She asked careful, trying not to startle her. She didn’t seem to hear her and Lena frowned a bit. What was so special about the girl that made Clarke stare so much, had she seen something that Lena had not. Okay, she got a impressive tattoo on her naked upper arm, which she was obviously flexing. “Clarke.” Lena tried again, a low hum was the only reaction she could get so she gave it up.

“Welcome class to your first PE lesson! I’m Marcus Kane, you can call me Marcus or Kane, whatever you’d like.” The broad smiling teacher said, he was bearded and had long black hair. Tall and muscular too, but not intimidating, at most kind and open. “My assistant,” the girl shot a glare at the smiling man, who returned the gesture with a small nudge against the girl’s shoulder. “Lexa, will be helping in the upcoming lessons. Don’t be taken back by her grumpy moods, she is a softie under it all.” Some classmates snickered and Lena smiled too as the girl rolled her eyes, trying to seem tough. Only Clarke didn’t really react, she was participating in a staring contest with the girl, well without the girl. 

“Let’s start with soccer today. Lexa plays in the school’s official soccer team so maybe if you try hard enough you’ll make an impression on her and she’ll let you go to the try outs this year.”  
“Is she the captain then?” A taller boy covered in freckles asks.  
“No, that’s her sister Anya, she’s in her last year now, but next year Lexa will probably be team captain.” Lexa nods strongly at those words.  
“Are you interested then...” Lexa looked at the boy, waiting for his name. “Blake, Bellamy Blake.”  
Lena heard a snicker of the dark haired girl behind her, standing near Kara. Bellamy sent a annoyed glance his way and seen by their similarities, they were brother and sister.  
Lexa nodded slowly and let her eyes go over the group of 14 and 15 year olds. As her eyes crossed Clarke’s she furrowed her brows, noticing the girl staring. Clarke finally tore her eyes away from the girl and looked at her feet while her cheeks turned red. 

+++

Kara had played soccer since she was adopted by the Danvers family. Alex, a true soccer fanatic, had already joined Westlake’s soccer team and Kara had trained all summer to do the same. With some help, Alex knew Kara had talent and was more than grateful if she would join the team. She’d fit in perfectly, Alex said one night, which made Kara only more eager to join the team. Her only competition was with the Blake boy. Octavia declared, against her will, that he was actually really good. And she didn’t lie, that was for sure. He was fast, kicked hard but wasn’t as mobile as Kara was. Who was swiftly moving past her opponents trying to defend the goal. 

Halfway through the hour Kara kicked the ball into the goal trying to impress Lexa. Of course, hoping she’d see her strength. Unfortunately, the goalie was also paying attention to Lexa, a bit too much. She hadn’t seen the ball flying her way, making a clear path towards her face. The ball hit her surface with a sickening sound and the girl fell over in the goal. Clarke, Kara remembered with a shock. The coach and Lexa started running towards the girl from over the other side of the field. “Clarke!” A younger voice shouted, sounding a bit more emotional than Kara had heard it before. Lena Luthor ran towards the girl, pushing Kara bit aside with more strength Kara had imagined, or it was just that Kara wasn’t really paying attention to the girl.

+++

Her forehead throbbed painfully, a small groan left her lips as someone touched the side of her face. She heard her name being called somewhat far away and she knew she was slowly drifting away. The woodsy smell triggered her senses and she tried to open her eyes which she closed as soon as a sharp pain infiltrated her brain. “Fuck,” she mumbled, knowing that she was not alright. “Nice first words,” she heard a relieved voice besides her, it sounded soft, caring, not like the normal harsh tone. Her eyes shot open as she remembered who that voice belong to, and there she was, inches away from her face. 

Lexa fucking Woods, with her beautiful lips formed into a small smile, trying to comfort Clarke, telling her it was gonna be okay. Clarke drowned in the green. Lexa’s eyes were so big, the constriction of the pupil had opened up more of the green. Brown speckles, like the trunks of the trees, painted the green. “Fuck,” she mumbled again, totally dazed and confused. “Can you say something else, Clarke?” She asked with a small chuckle, “Where does it hurt?”  
“My head,” she whispered, moving her hands to brush her forehead.

“That’s understandable.” Coach Kane joined the conversation. “What happened?” She focused on the teacher now. “Kara kicked the ball into your face, and hard,” another voice said. She looked aside, ignoring the sting. “Lena,” she smiled distracted, she felt her conscious slip away. “Yeah,” Lena smiled caring at her, “You’ll be okay.” She assured Clarke, softly squeezing Clarke’s hand.

“Can you sit up?” Lexa asked again and Clarke turned her attention to the brunette. “Yeah, I think so yeah,” Clarke mumbled, trying to move her body upwards. Lexa’s hands gave support to her upper body, slowly pulling her upwards till she was sitting. She folded her legs up and looked at the spinning world. “I’m a bit dizzy,” she looked at the beautiful green eyes which still had a trace of worry in them. “That can happen, I think you might have a concussion.” Lexa explained and pulled away her hands.  
“Shit, I think I’m gettin-“ she didn’t come further before she threw up on the brunette beside her.


	2. And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, best wishes for 2020 to all!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Sophmore year was a pain in the ass. In between the tests and projects there was barely time for soccer practice and barely any leisure time. So you could say Lexa pretty much didn’t have a social life besides school. This had a big impact on her relationships with a lot of people. For instance, her sister, her little brother, her friends and even her teammates. She was more grumpily and curt which issued her to be more sequestered. It was like walking in a circle, wearing away the ground with every step she took. Thence she buried herself in the own grave she walked through. However, sometimes she remembered stand still and breath. In this case the the only one who could talk some sense into her was Costia, a girl in her grade which she had biology with.

Lexa had always known, it was like a latent feeling, just having to be discovered. She knew she was gay, now that she had this huge crush on Costia it was inevitable. She hadn’t told someone yet, she was planning to though. It was just this nervous, throat clenching anxiety that kept her from telling. She tried with her older sister Anya once. It was the perfect timing, Lexa was sure, Anya herself was even dating a girl at that time, they were home alone and they had just watched “Love, Simon”. Lexa had felt her hands becoming all sweaty, her heart beating in- or rather out- of her chest and her eyes water up. “Anya, I-” However, the words never reached her lips. That was it, the furthest she had ever come to telling someone. There was no interruption, just the lump in her throat and a little voice telling her it wasn’t the time. So she kept silent, and maybe that was one of the reasons she was always tense.

Anyways, that wasn’t even Lexa’s biggest problem. Her biggest problem was biology, she thought, looking down on the sheet of paper in front of her. The red circle indicated the big red D-. Her third this year. Of course, it wasn’t an F, that would’ve been even worse but with her grades she didn’t know if it was enough to stay on the team, or even pass this year. Her eyes shifted towards Costia’s test. B-, what else would it be, Costia didn’t have any problem concentrating in biology. She didn’t have her crush sitting beside her, distracting her with soft whispers near her ear, touches on the shoulder or little doodles on her notebook. 

She felt a warm hand touching her shoulder swiftly. “You okay, Lex?” She looked up into the gorgeous brown eyes, the most beautiful colour she could imagine right now. “Oh- uh, yeah,” Lexa mumbled with a soft smile, “just a bit disappointed.”  
“Another D-?” she asked as she turned Lexa’s test a bit towards her.  
“Yeah, I think the universe is trying to tell me something.”  
“Like what? The fact that Mr. Pike is a dick?” Lexa chuckled, and looked at the test again.  
“Nah, more that he tries to make clear that D is for disappointment.” Lexa sighed and looked back at the sympathetic smile of Costia.  
“You’re not a disappointment, silly. You are way too hard on yourself. I mean I would never be able to do an extra class, train 4 days in the week and get the grades that you get, all at the same time.”  
The brown haired girl smiled at that, “Thanks Costia.”  
“However, if you want to improve you could try to find a tutor.”  
“God no, I’m not gonna ask my parents to spend even more money on me, and besides I told them that I got only B’s for my tests.”  
“I could tutor you? For free? Or for like a soccer training from you.” Costia offered with a helpful smile.

The option to had crossed Lexa’s mind before, to just ask Costia to meet her after school. They could go to a little cafe, Lexa’s house, Costia’s house would even be better or just anywhere. However, how confident as she almost was she didn’t have the guts to really ask her, even though it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Now, Costia had just offered it to her. It had some pro’s and con’s though.  
She made a little list in her mind.  
Lexa would get better grades probably.  
She would be able to spend more time with Costia, maybe even become friends.  
However, she probably wouldn’t be able to concentrate with Costia being near.  
And it would also show Costia how absolutely stupid Lexa sometimes was.  
“You still there, Lex?”  
Her head shot up and locked its eyes to Costia again. “Uh, yeah, that would be nice.” She smiled and before Costia could respond Lexa was saved by the bell.

+++

Kara sat down besides her sister at lunchbreak. The older one looked aside to the interruption of her conversation with her friend. She sighed when she saw Kara, she had told her clearly that she couldn’t sit at her table, only if there was something wrong, or she like didn’t have any friends. And seeing from the fact that she brought a friend with she wasn’t friendless, so what the hell was her little adoptive sister doing at their table.

“Ah little Danvers!” Maggie called out happily. “My second favorite Danvers,” she grinned, her eyes switching from Kara to Alex. The dark brown haired girl’s expression changed as soon as Maggie looked at her. “She better be second.”  
“Okay, that’s just rude. I’m way more loveable than Alex. Look at that grumpy look.” Kara chuckled as she saw Alex change her expression and posture. “I’m not grumpy.”  
“Of course Kara is second I mean who can top Eliza Danvers? The love of my life.” Maggie grinned with playful eyes to the older Danvers.  
Alex gagged and Winn bursted out laughing.  
“Gross,” Alex mumbled,”and very very mean.”  
Alex eyes shifted to the still chuckling Winn.  
“What are you laughing at, rookie?” She said with her voice lowered, threatening the smaller boy with her eyes shooting fire.  
Winn’s smile faded like frost in the morning sun while looking at the girl with a scared look on his face. “I- I uhm-” he swallowed the lump in his throat, “sorry.”  
“Stop that, Alex!” Kara’s voice shot up in her annoyance. “Guys, this is Winn. My friend.” She emphasized the word friend as she looked at Alex.  
“Nice to meet you, Winn. I’m-”  
“Maggie!” Winn said proudly.  
“Oh, uh you know my name?” Maggie frowned.  
“Yeah, Kara told me about you. And about how you and Alex are very good friends.” His happy smile changed to something more naughty as he spoke the word friend.  
“Kara. Go sit somewhere else with your,” She looked at Winn, angrily now, “friend.”

Kara sighed as she stood up. “Why do you always have to be so mean, Alex?”  
“Why do you always have to be so annoying, Kara.”  
“Wow, what a comeback. Come Winn, let’s go.” She looked sideways at Winn as he stood up.  
“Bye, Maggie.” He smiled sweetly again.  
“See ya later, rookies!” She winked at Kara and Kara smiled back. Maggie was the best part of Alex, Kara thought. She was the only one who could get Alex to be nice to her, and her friends. Kara nodded as her tall legs moved her away from the table just at the same time a taller figure collided with a smaller one right in front of her. 

+++

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck!” Lena cursed as she felt the milkshake spread all over her blouse. She looked up at the girl in front of her and it felt like she was star struck. Of course, she was angry at the tall feature but something about her almost stilled the anger. It felt as if someone famous had just thrown a milkshake on her but just because they were famous you couldn’t get mad. It was like this pressure upon you, knowing that you could never be mad a person who is loved by so many. She looked like she was loved by so many. The worried look in her eyes, the full rosy cheeks and her pink lips forming words.

“Oh my, I am so sorry.” She tried to get the sticky dairy of Lena with her napkin. “Just-” Lena pushed her away softly, “just stop, you’re making it worse.”  
“Shit, you’re Lena Luthor, right?!” The brown eyes shifted to a state of surprise.  
“Yeah, so what? Does that make it all better?!” She snapped.  
It was her first week and people were already so quick to judge on her. Oh, she has no place to sit, well what could she expect. Oh, the ball hit her, why should I say sorry, she never would in my position. Oh, of course she got an A on chemistry, her parents probably just bribed the teachers. Well, what can you expect being a Luthor, even if you’re only half a Luthor.  
“No? I never said that?”  
Oh.  
“Well, anyways,” Lena looked away, down at her shirt, “just leave me alone.” She looked around seeing everyone stare at them. Closer to them Lena noticed a girl from her class, Kara Danvers, she remembered, adjusting her glasses and behind them big shocked eyes. She mumbled something and looked at the tall brunette again. 

“Lena?” A familiar voice came walking up to her from behind.  
“What is it, Clarke?” Lena asked while moving around the tall brown haired girl.  
“Are you okay? What happened?” Clarke sped up and started walking besides her, barely keeping up Lena’s pace. The blonde looked sideways to her friend, their feet swiftly moving them forwards through the murmuring crowd.  
“I’m okay, just need to get this fucking milkshake of my fucking blouse. My mom’s gonna murder me, fucking hell.” Lena finally looked sideways at the shocked face of Clarke. She looked a bit taken back, probably by the harsh swearing.  
“I’m sorry, today’s just not my day.” She mumbled as she opened the bathroom door. It hadn’t been her day for a while, which made her like a walking timebomb. However, Clarke was a great help. Maybe Clarke didn’t see her as a friend but Lena did, the only person who didn’t see her as a Luthor, but as Lena. Although, that probably wouldn’t last for long after Clarke found out what her family did.  
“I get it, it isn’t mine either.” She mumbled from behind her as she pulled off her hoodie. “What are you doing?” Lena frowned at Clarke in the mirror, tearing off paper from the roll.  
“Taking of my hoodie.” Clarke revealed a white shirt under the black hoodie, with some quote on it. Probably from some boyband Clarke was fan of, she talked about it sometimes when the class was boring. Lena never really like listened to the band, but if Clarke enjoyed it who was she to judge. It wasn’t like listening to classical music was much better.  
“Yeah, but why?” Lena sighed not getting the milkshake fully of her blouse, not even with water.  
“Because you’re officially ruining your blouse and you’re gonna need something to wear.” Clarke stretched out her arm, offering the hoodie to Lena.  
“No, thank you.” She stopped rubbing her blouse, “My mother would disown me if she saw me wearing a hoodie, even worse an oversized hoodie.”  
“Well, what are you going to do? Walking around in that, looking foolish? Or walk around in just your shirt, looking even more foolish?” Clarke tried, teasing her friend a bit.  
Lena turned around sighing and started to slowly unbutton her blouse. “Help me to remember that I should bring an extra shirt to school from now on. If I’m not dead by tomorrow.”  
Clarke chuckled, “Yeah, sure Lena.” The raven haired girl pulled of her sticky blouse, cleaning the skin under it with some water. The blue eyes of the blonde swiftly scanned that of Lena. The pale skin contrasting against all the black, it gave her some mysterious vibe. Her locks covering her face as she looked down, light green eyes hiding behind the long lashes. A sharp jawline was revealed as Lena flipped her hair over her shoulder. Clarke felt her fingers tingle, wanting to touch it. The realization that in that moment it probably was the first time Clarke had felt such an attraction to someone, hit fast. It felt wrong, Lena was her friend, but Lena’s appearance was alluring. 

Clarke got snapped out of her thoughts as Lena took her hoodie from her hands and Clarke smiled softly. The fabric of the hoodie was soft and it smelled like Clarke, Lena noticed as she put on the hoodie. Lena frowned as she couldn’t find the opening for the head, bumping her head into the hoodie, hoping she could reach some air. “Uh, some help please, Clarke?” Clarke chuckled at watching her friend put on the way too oversized hoodie. “Nah.” She grinned as Lena mumbled some curse words. When Lena’s head finally popped into the air she gasped for air. “Fresh air!! You really smell, Griffin!”  
“Oh shut up, Luthor!” Clarke shot black, chuckling.  
Lena looked surprised for a second, not having heard her last name said with such humor. The corner of her lips started to curl eventually showing her teeth with a broad smile.  
“What you laughing at, Lena? It’s creepy.” The blonde smiled, seeing Lena happy felt like a relief.  
“Just you, you look ridiculous.”  
“Says you! Look at yourself!” And Lena did, turning around to face the mirror.  
She really did look ridiculous, and her mom was going to kill her for wearing it. But who cares?! It was comfortable, smelled nice and warm. Both the girls bursted into laughter, seeing as Lena could practically swim in the hoodie.

+++

“Jesus, Sam!” Kara called out in shock after Lena had left. Sam looked aside surprised. “Kara!” Sam smiled at Kara sweetly, but clearly still a bit stunned. “I am gonna die aren’t I?” Kara shook her head with a small smile. “I think the whole school would protect you against the Luthor girl.”  
“What’s a whole school against highly trained assassins.”  
Kara had to laugh at that.  
“Okay true, may you rest in peace Samantha Arias.”  
“Thank you Kara, I think I’m gonna fetch a new milkshake.”  
“Oh you can have mine, I’m lactose intolerant anyways.” Winn smiled besides Kara, offering his milkshake with an stretched arm. He had to look up at Sam, the girl had grown a lot in the summer, rising above all her friends. It made her more interesting for the older boys, especially the seniors, and that was showing. She never walked alone to her classes, or sat alone, sometimes she was even brought home from school by some senior with a car. Even though she never talked about them it still annoyed Maggie and Alex till the end.  
“Oh so sweet, thank you…” She tilted her head a bit looking at the boy as she took the milkshake from him.  
“Schott, Winn Schoot.” Winn looked at the girl in awe, “Junior, a friend of Kara’s!”  
Kara chuckled at the behaviour of her friend, she hadn’t seen him that smitten yet and it was hilarious.  
“Well nice to meet you, Winn, and thank you for your milkshake. I hope to see you at my funeral.” Sam smiled sweetly, knowing what kind of effect she had on him.  
“I most certainly will be there!” he announced happily and then continued with a confused frown, “Wait, what?  
However, Sam had already continued her way to the table without colliding into someone agan, grinning from ear to ear. 

Kara laughed looking at the boy again, “You ok, bro?”  
“Uh yeah, let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Winn mumbled, continuing their way to an half empty table. Just as Kara and Winn settled down the bell rang, which caused Kara to burst into a laugh while Winn just mumbled something about life hating him.

++

The teacher turned around with a grin as he had written the large word: _PRACTICUM_. Chemistry was the only class she didn’t have with Clarke, to her disappointment. Chemistry was one of her expertises and Clarke had said that she was horrible at it so she hoped she could have helped. Most definitely with her first practicum.  
“Welcome class,” he grinned, “today we’re having our first practicum! We’ll be doing it in pairs-” Lena looked at the empty seat beside her. _Or alone_ , she thought and let out a little sigh. The whole class started murmuring and talking to each other, making their pairs immediately.

Lena looked around the room, hoping there was maybe someone left. She looked back as she felt a small tap on her shoulder. “Lena, right?” A blonde, friendly smiling girl asked. “Uh, yeah..”  
“I heard you are very good at science, wanna be my partner?” The girl offered, her bright blue eyes twinkling happily. Lena looked at her surprised and nodded maybe a bit more enthusiastic than she should’ve. “Great,” the girl smiled as she picked up her books and sat down beside Lena, “I’m Kara, by the way!”  
“Oh I know,” it slipped out before she knew it. Lena felt like punching her head into the wall hearing how creepy that sounded. “Well, alright!”

The teacher brought back their attention by coughing loudly, “Thank you.”  
Lena cursed at herself as soon as she remembered that Kara had seen her getting milkshake all over her. _She probably had just paired up with her to take advantage of her, or maybe humiliate her even more_. She did look awful in the big, ugly, but appreciated hoodie.  
Lena felt her hope sink in, feeling a heavy pressure on her chest. It was the same feeling when she saw her mother looking at her, when she got a bad grade or when she couldn’t work out a solution. I was this disappointing feeling, she looked at the girl sitting next to her again. Her eyes were pinned at the teacher, listening closely at the explanation. She looked innocent, pure, like she didn’t have a bad bone in her body. It could all be a facade, or she genuinely wanted to pair up with Lena. She doubted the second option, so Lena decided to keep her distance from the girl.

+++

“When ions are heated in a flame, their electrons become excited. This means that they vibrate at a higher speed. Then the electrons drop to a lower energy state, emitting photons. You all still remember the photons, right? We’ve talked about them the last time.”

Some students mumbled a response, others looked confused, like Kara, and one rolled her eyes, Lena Luthor. It may had annoyed others but it just made Kara even more curious about the girl. The whole class had looked at the teacher in pure confusion as he explained the photons, but Lena almost recited the whole definition. It made Kara curious about what more things Lena Luthor knew that the others didn’t know.

“Good. So the energy of the photons is characteristic of the chemical and corresponds to specific flame colors. This flame test is a part in analytical chemistry, but it’s also fun to experiment with different chemicals to see what colors they produce in a fire! So who is ready?”

Kara nodded along with the class. “If you get the instructions, I’ll grab the rest, alright?” Kara smiled and looked at Lena. The girl was looking at the whiteboard, “Sure.”  
Lena stood up and walked away. Kara frowned, weird, that sounded curt.  
The blonde walked towards the teachers table and grabbed two of the pieces paper with the instructions on them. Her brows furrowed as she read the instructions. It contained all these words Kara didn’t know, or rather chemicals. Lithiumchloride? Sodium Borate (Borax)? Potassium chloride? 

“Jeez, first the photons and now all these chemicals, it just gets harder with every class! Are we still even in freshman year?” Kara joked as she sat down next to the Luthor girl.  
Lena looked up, “This isn’t that hard. We need to start with a small amount of each of the chemicals in a test tube. Will you please start with copper two sulfate?”  
Okay, she didn’t like the joke, or maybe she didn’t understand it?  
“Copper two what?”  
“It’s on the labels, Kara. Or can’t you read?” Lena shot a look sideways, almost curious if how Kara would react.  
“Ouch, sassy.” Kara chuckled as she grabbed the little bottle.  
Lena, may or may not smiled a little bit. It disappeared as fast at it had come and it could also have been something else, maybe she mumbled something.

Kara carefully got to work. “I like your sweater.” Kara tried again, no response, cold.  
“And you smell like strawberry.” Kara grinned and looked sideways. “Yeah, I know that. Do the Lithium Chloride now.”  
She was stubborn, Kara had to admit, but nothing a little Danvers charm couldn’t fix.

“You wanna hear a joke?” Lena put her hair up in a ponytail, revealing a sharp jawline. “Tie your hair up first.” Kara mumbled something as she followed Lena’s order what seemed close to a yes ma’am.  
“So two chemist walked into a bar, the first one says: “I’ll have an H2O.” The second one says: “I’ll have an H2O, too.” The second one dies.” Kara looked at Lena, who just looked blankly at her. “Do you even know why he dies?” Lena asks, searching Kara’s face.  
“Uh, yes well, no?” The taller girl mumbled. “Because the second chemist ordered, H2O, too. Which sounds like,” Lena wrote down a formula on the paper, “H2O2, which is a highly corrosive substance.”  
“Ohh, that explains so much.”  
“Yeah, and besides that your joke was really Cobalt, Radon and Yttrium.” Lena turned on the gas and lit the burner.  
“Wait, what?” Kara was puzzled. “Oh wait, the periodic table!” She looked at the poster on the wall, “Co,” she wrote it down. A small smile was playing on Lena’s lips, somewhat cunning. “Rn, Y.”  
Kara bursted out in laughter, “That one’s good, Lena!” She laughed, her hair swinging forward as she turned her head to look at the smaller girl. “Shit, Kara look out!”  
It was the first time Kara had heard Lena swear, it froze her somehow. “What?”  
“Your hair! It’s in the flame!” She pushed Kara aside. 

Kara looked up shocked and grabbed her ponytail, it was warm but it wasn’t damaged at all. Lena looked at Kara worried, “You okay?”  
Kara nodded, “I think it wasn’t actually in the flame.” The blonde may had seen some unbelief on Lena’s face but it disappeared with the relieved sigh, “Alright then, let’s just focus on the assignment.”

The result was marvelous. Apparently the Lithium Chloride caused a bright pink fire. The Borax one kind of light green, Potassium Chloride lead to a blue and violet fire and at last the copper two sulfate caused a bright green color. The color was kind of similar to Lena’s eyes, only lighter. It was stunning, seeing something green burn so brightly. Like your brain knows that the image doesn’t really fit, but it looks more dazzling than the boring red fires. Just like Lena and the way too big hoodie. Lena and the sweet strawberry smell. Lena and a teeth showing smile. It was something you almost never saw, but when you did, it felt right, it felt superior to all people in hoodies, all people who smelled like strawberry and other people’s smile. 

Kara was shaken out of her little daydream when a little explosion took place, burning her hand. She didn’t jump away, she felt the heat but not the pain. Her kryptonian genes protecting her from the collided chemicals. Lena yelped as she jumped back, hitting the other table which caused some test tubes containing chemicals to fall over.

“Fucking hell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... kinda shocking end innit?  
> Anyways, just wanted to mention that in the next chapter will be some minor clexa. Also, my vacation is almost over so idk how fast I'm going to be able to compose the next chapter. So bare with me while I edit, write, read, socialize and work on school.
> 
> Please leave some kudos or comments!
> 
> Xx  
> Luthorheda
> 
> Instagram: @luthorheda (I'm very creative I know)


	3. breakfast club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because my personal life is hella hectic, but enjoy!

It was 4 in the afternoon, normally Lena would go home now. Her chauffeur driving her to her house, seeing that once again no one was home. Her father, Lionel, was at LuthorCorp helping Lex transition into the new job of CEO. Lillian was, well, Lena never knew for certain where she was but she knew that she wasn’t home. The Luthor mansion would be all hers, well except for all the staff that worked their. She’d probably make her homework, maybe work a little ahead and then get to her chess classes, or violin, or piano, or just any lesson that Lillian had arranged for her. Around six she’d get a text from Lionel, or Lex that they would be home later in the evening and that the cooks will prepare something for her. Sometimes Lillian would join her, or she’d eat alone, which she didn’t mind that much actually. It was always so tense with Lillian, she didn’t dare to speak, afraid to say the wrong things and get another lecture from her adoptive mom. She’d only talk when she was asked something, which was usually things about school. ‘Did you complete your homework?’ or ‘Did you get the results back from the test?’ maybe even a ‘Did you do well in school?’. However, never once a ‘Did you have fun? Did you make friends?’.   
So she wouldn’t have mind eating alone, maybe listening to some music or making her homework while eating. 

However, not today. Today it was a quarter past 4 and she was still at school. Her chauffeur was informed by the teacher when he came looking for Lena, and so Lillian would soon be informed about what she’d done and what the consequences had been.   
Oh, how she’d have killed to be at the cold Luthor mansion right now, instead of in this classroom. A classroom full of people who gave her dirty and questioning glances. 

“Hey, you okay?” the girl beside her asked worriedly.  
Lena looked sideways to the cause of this situation. “Yeah, just not used to,” she looked around the room and then back to the warm blue eyes, “this.”  
“Detention?” The blonde chuckled, her light not dimmed the slightest by the fact that she had to spend spare time at school, doing nothing.   
“Yeah,” Lena sighed while grabbing her physics books.  
“Physics? Why do you have physic books?” Kara frowned, “We don’t even have physics.”  
“I’m taking physics lessons at home so I’ll have an advantage next year, or could even work ahead next year.”   
“Oh, yeah, that sounds… interesting?” Kara tried and Lena just smiled slightly.  
“Don’t lie, Danvers.” She flipped through the pages discussing magnetism, gravity and more subjects.  
“Okay, but why can’t you just like wait till next year, I bet you’d also be able to work ahead then. And that would also mean you could focus on the other subjects that we have now, and work ahead on them.” Kara turned sideways to Lena, her back leaning against the wall and her head leaning upon her elbow. 

Lena had to admit, it did sound logical, “I have a lot of spare time so my mother thought it would be best if I work ahead.”   
“Well, that’s not so nice of your mom. I mean like it’s your spare time! You should decide what you’d do with it.” Kara gave Lena a little nudge, trying to draw attention from the raven haired girl who was writing an answer down. 

“I do still have spare time, Kara, I’m not some prisoner.” Lena looked sideways, a small smile curling her lips.  
“Okay, so what do you do in your spare time?” 

The teachers switched their duties, now J’onn was sitting there. Judging them, obviously. Lena could recognize the disappointed look from miles away. The same look when Lillian saw her dancing in her room, or singing, getting a bad grade, speaking out of turn. Well, anything just. God, her thoughts really were depressing.

“Lena?” The distraction didn’t go unnoticed, “Are you okay? You seem a bit off today.”  
Lena sighed and nodded, “Yeah, sorry. Just play some instruments, or play sports.”   
“Oh, what do you play? Sportwise then, as I have absolutely no knowledge of the instruments here.” Kara chuckled, then her eyes widened a bit, noticing the weird way she had formulated her sentence.   
“Chess. I wanna pick up fencing when I’m older.”  
“Chess? Is that even a sport?” Kara chuckled and Lena sighed, having heard this reaction a lot of times.  
“Yes, it is. Now, can you let me study please.”   
The pale skinned girl looked at the tanned girl beside her.   
“Alright, alright. Let me bore to death then. All alone.” She sighed dramatically as she leaned her head back against the wall. Kara’s hand accompanied her forehead in a theatrical way.   
“Oh shut up,” the chuckle escaped her mouth before she noticed. Kara grinned proudly, she made the stoic Lena Luthor chuckle, and it was adorable. 

\--

The first cold breeze stroked Clarke’s soft pink cheeks. The clock on her wrist slowly ticked further, with each movement more time passing. It has been ten minutes now, not that much, well except for the fact that Lena Luthor was never late.   
Maybe she forgot, Clarke thought, she wouldn’t be the first. Her mom had forgotten to pick her up a couple of times now, to which she had to take the bus. An experience she didn’t like that much.

The bus was always crowded, the kids inside looked just intimidating and they were always screaming like they had to emphasize their presence. And it wasn’t like the quiet kids sat in the front and the popular and loud in the back. No everyone was just so, active, loud. Clarke never really had a problem with it before she moved, she could easily ignore it or just join in. However, with these new surroundings everything felt so intense. 

So once she stepped on the bus her heart just started to race, she could almost hear the fast rhythm throbbing in her ears. Her hands would get clammy and her head a bit dizzy.   
Clarke always seeked the first empty chair as soon as possible, being afraid to pass out. Or throw up on someone, like last time. Then she stared outside, waiting for the noise to stop and get off as soon as possible.

“Clarke?” A familiar voice sounded. The blonde looked up in surprise, putting her phone back into her pocket. Two figures were walking towards her, “Octavia, hey,” she looked at the larger figure beside her, “and Bellamy, hey!” 

“What are you still doing here, Griffin? Sitting out here in the cold?”   
Bellamy asked with furrowed brows.  
“Oh uhm, I’m waiting on someone. Why are you guys still here?”  
“Try outs! I think I might be on the team, although I fear Bellamy won’t make it..”  
“Oh shut up !” The annoyance was obvious as he poked his sister. “No, but really, it was kinda alright, we were better then the other kids.” She grinned proudly and then looked back at the blonde again. 

Clarke was smiling a bit distant, distracted by the cold. Her hoodie wasn’t there to keep her warm anymore. She didn’t regret giving it to Lena, though she wished she had brought a warmer jacket.

“Anyways, who did you say you were waiting for?” Octavia’s voice made the blonde look up again.  
“Oh I didn’t say, I’m waiting for Lena.” She smiled weakly again, her leg bouncing to keep the blood flowing. “The Luthor girl-“  
“Lena, yes.” Clarke looked at the taller one of the Blake siblings.  
“So what? You’re like friends with her?” He frowned and looked at the shivering girl, a bit of indignation noticeable in his voice.

“Uh, yeah, I think so. I mean we don’t have best friends bracelets yet after two weeks but, yeah, I think so.” Clarke smiled fondly, it felt good to truly be calling her a friend. 

“Okay, uh, your choice. But then I wouldn’t be surprised that she would leave you hanging, after all she is a Luthor.”

“Whatcha mean by that, Bellamy?” Clarke didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in her voice. This wasn’t the first time someone had ‘warned’ her about Lena. Well, mostly about her last name. They were always somewhat along the lines of ‘you can’t trust them’. And however convinced they seemed to be that Lena was evil, they still hadn’t get to know Lena the way Clarke did. Of course, Clarke wasn’t blind. She did see that Lena had a bit of a temper, that she sometimes looked down on others and got treated differently by most adults. However, she also saw past that, something others didn’t even bother to do. That’s when she saw the chuckling Lena, the girl crazy about science, the melodic ways of moving when listening to music Lena and above all, the good Lena Luthor. If people just would take a look without judgements, they’d think differently about Lena, not as a villain of some sorts, but someone more than her last name. And imagine what Clarke would find out after more than two weeks.

“He meant nothing. But eh our mom’s here, you want to ride along or are you staying here?” Octavia interrupted as Bellamy had opened his mouth to say something, probably offensive.   
“I’m gonna wait a bit longer, but thanks. I hope you make the team.” She directed to Octavia, “You deserve it.”   
“Thank you darling, see ya tomorrow!” She smiled broadly as she pushed her brother to the car. Clarke followed them with her gaze as they closed the door and drove away. Bellamy’s brown eyes locked hers, his smile grew a bit devious as they drove away.

After they left Clarke was still waiting on Lena Luthor, they would study together and her chauffeur would drop them of at Clarke’s. She grabbed her phone and send a text.

Where are you? I’m gonna call my mom in 5 minutes. 

The blonde looked up as she heard the doors open, allowing the soundwaves of two students to reach her ears. One of them she recognized immediately, Lexa Woods. 

Clarke honestly didn’t know what it was about Lexa, it almost felt like she was some celebrity. Her presence was just mesmerizing, with her strong voice, insanely tanned -and trained- arms and the green eyes that had never really left Clarke’s mind.

The brown haired girl was walking besides a smaller, black haired girl, both laughing. The blonde had never seen Lexa smile but she didn’t know that someone could light up that much with just one smile. 

They were walking towards the parking lot when the smaller girl looked sideways, first at Lexa and then right along her. She stopped in her tracks and said something to Lexa. Oh, how Clarke wished she had superhearing now. 

And then also lexa looked her way, their eyes locking and her brows furrowing. Look away, now, turn your head, you are making it awkward, oh dear they are walking towards you. Clarke’s mind was a whirlwind, she didn’t know why this girl had such an effect on her. Maybe it was her intimidating appearance, or the intense eyes, or maybe even the way she never smiled, that made Clarke so anxious. Most possibly it was the way Clarke threw up on her last week that made her cheeks burn.

“Hey, Clarke was it, right?” Clarke looked up, there was no judgement in Lexa’s voice.   
“Uh, yeah, hi.” The blonde stumbled, now the dark haired girl beside Lexa started to speak.  
“Are you waiting for someone? Because the last bus has already left.” The girl smiled sweetly, “I’m Costia by the way.”  
Clarke bit her lip and looked at her phone again, “Uhm, yeah I’m waiting on Lena. But I don’t think she’s coming.” She looked back up with a almost disappointed smile.  
“We can give you a lift home if you wanna,” Lexa offered, adjusting her backpack. 

The decision was almost made immediately. “If you don’t mind, I would very much appreciate that.”   
Costia looked sideways at Lexa and smiled as she turned to look back at Clarke. “Yeah, come on. You must be freezing.”   
“I kinda am,” Clarke chuckled as she stood up. Lexa grabbed her bag for her, “Wow, this is heavier than I expected. What the hell are you carrying.”

Clarke blushed a bit, “Just some food, I can carry it if you want to?”   
The brunette shook her head and walked towards her car. “It isn’t that heavy. What do you need the food for?” Clarke followed the girls. Shifting her gaze from them to her fiddling hands she responded, “Oh, well Lena and I were gonna study. And she had told me about some candy she had never tried and well, I bought some of them for her.” She sighed, “But I don’t know what I’m going to do with it now.”

Costia looked back at Clarke with a worried smile, “Do you know why she didn’t show up?”  
“No, she is always on time so something must have come in between. However, it kinda sucks that she didn’t even send a text or something so I knew what was going on.”

Lexa dumped Clarke’s heavy bag in the back seat of Costia’s car and kept the door open for Clarke. “After you, m’lady.” She smiled softly. The brunette didn’t really mind the distraction, now there was less time for her to say something stupid and for Costia to cancel last minute. 

The ride home was kind of awkward. Costia obviously tried to light up the mood a bit with music and stories of her past. However, Clarke didn’t seem to respond that much, let alone smile at the jokes Costia told. Lexa tried to comfort Costia, noticing that she tried and sometimes she’d join in with the song. Of course, she wouldn’t sing, just hum a bit or do the little talk parts. She wasn’t ready to give Costia an ear bleed. 

“Alright, we’re here Clarke.”   
“Thanks a lot again,” she grabbed her bag, barely being able to lift it, “have fun together.” She smiled weakly, still trying to still this burning feeling in her chest. It felt like jealousy, but she couldn’t be jealous at them for being happy, right? She skipped out of the car and closed the door. She followed the car as it drove away, taking the feeling with it. The storm in her head had calmed down and she frowned. What the hell just happened?

Clarke shrugged and walked towards her house.

\--

Ten minutes, that was how long Kara managed to stay silent. “So, do you know any more chemistry jokes?” It was out before she knew, Lena probably was already annoyed with her. Well, if she was gonna be here for another fifty minutes she didn’t want to spend them bored as hell.   
“What?” The raven haired girl mumbled, occupied with her physics homework.   
“If you got any other good chemistry jokes,” Kara tried again, this time being able to let Lena look up from the book.  
“Uhh, let me think,” she mumbled leaning backwards, finally ignoring physics. Kara couldn’t stop the smile spreading on her face.  
“Okay got one,” the green eyes finally locked the blue ones, looking dead serious.   
“What’s a chemist’s favorite type of dog?” She asked, looking back at her physics book.   
“Uh, I don’t know? Can I have a hint?” Her ponytail swung as she turned sideways, smirking a little bit.   
“It’s like you in the dog form.”  
What was that supposed to mean, Kara frowned.   
“Pff, go ahead and tell me,” the blonde gave up.

“A labratory retriever.” Lena didn’t even need to look sideways to know that Kara was smiling. “That one’s really good, but can I ask why I look like a labrador retriever?”  
“Well actually, more a golden retriever. With the hairs and stuff, and like the super happy smile. Those golden retrievers got those too.”  
Kara couldn’t resist the blood flowing to her cheeks, so she hid her face in her hands. “Well, if you put it that way. Maybe you’re right.”  
“I am always right, Danvers, remember that.”  
“Whatever you say, Lena, give me another one?” Kara leaned forward, crossing her legs and cupping her cheeks with her hands.  
“Another what? Chemistry joke?” Kara nodded excitedly.   
Lena burrowed her eyes slightly as she thought of a new joke. The girl next to her wondered what was going on in that brain beside the chemistry jokes. What did she really think of her? Was she really that tough or was there a soft side to lena? What did her room look like? What music did she even listen to?   
Kara’s train of thought was disrupted by the sound of Lena’s voice.  
“Alright, why did the attacking army use acid?”  
“Ah shit, uh, I gotta know this.” Kara mumbled, “I think Alex had told me this one before.”  
“Alex?”  
“My sister, yeah. Oh, yes, I remember!” She smiled proudly at the Luthor girl.  
“To neutralize the enemy’s base!”  
“Well, I congratulate you Kara Danvers. However, I do have another question for you.” This time Lena really did turn around to face the blue eyes blonde.  
“All right, try me!” Kara grinned curiously. “Weren’t the try outs today?”  
Oh Rao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit of a boring chapter, I'm sorry. Next chapter we'll have somewhat more drama I promise!


	4. Keep your head in the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought quarantine would give me more time to write, it did not. Now I'm almost full time working AND keeping up with school. Only my social life has disappeared, not that it was that time consuming in the first place :(
> 
> Anyways, a new chapter gays! uh guys!
> 
> This is probably a bit of a more focused chapter on the girls self, and a little bit less of Lexa, but I'll hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Imma let you to it
> 
> xx

Chapter 4: Keep your head in the game

It may have gone unnoticed by others but Kara felt it constantly, the fear of being caught. Maybe Lena had seen the way she broke her pen with ease, or Clarke when she felt the ball hit her with more power than a human being should have, hell, maybe Lexa saw the way she maneuvered past the other players with a bit of superspeed. She could’ve been caught so many times, even though she was as careful as she could be. However, controlling her powers seemed harder than she thought at first. It turns out that emotions or adrenaline stimulate her powers. And in this building there were so many things that could spike her adrenaline, from the loud ringing of the school bell to the bullies annoying a defenseless first year. And of course, Alex tries to help her the best she can but she doesn’t understand. When Alex gets angry she maybe breaks a lamp, or screams, but she doesn’t feel the urge to burn an entire house down, or to fly away. Even though Kara doesn’t even know how to do those things yet. If she just had Kal-El here to help her, or explain things to her it would be so much easier. But no, he is busy in Metropolis and couldn’t even bare to visit her once since he left her behind with the Danvers family.

She sighed as she looked out of the window, her book open on her desk, not that she had read a single word yet. This homework was too easy for her, she had done calculus on senior level back on Krypton. This? This was nothing for her, so why bother to do it anyway. 

“Kara?” Alex wandered into the room, “Busy with homework I see?” Kaera sighed and shook her head as she closed her book, “Just finished,” she smiled softly at her older adoptive sister.

“Well, then there’s at least one thing you remember to do right.” She dropped upon Kara’s bed. Kara felt the urge to say something about it but instead frowned at the words her sister had spoken.

“What do you mean?” The blonde asked the brunette. 

“I mean that you skipped the try outs, ass.”

“Ass? Why would you say ass?” 

“Because it’s an asshole move, you promised my mom you would go to it, and try your best.” 

“I still don’t get the asshole thing, but, I forgot and I couldn’t go.” Her blonde brows still furrowed she turned around to face her sister.

“Oh, pff, yeah sure,” Alex laid down, “what stood in the way of the one thing you had to do that day?” 

“Detention.” Kara swiftly gazed up and down Alex’ body, noticing the sporty clothes, she was probably about to go to training.   
The brown eyes widened as she shot up, “No way, Kara the golden girl got detention? Oh man mom needs to know this.” Alex jumped up, grinning widely. “You’re fucked, Kara.” 

“Eliza says you shouldn’t use that word,” Kara had the urge to roll her eyes but suppressed it, “and she already knows, I told her.”

“So, that’s why you are in you room staring all bored out of the window. You’ve got house arrest!” A grin spread on Alex’ face.

“Uh, no?” Kara frowned again, Rao, if it wasn’t for her good genes she would have had rimples by now.

“What the hell?!” Alex exclaimed, “This is injustice! When I got into detention I got grounded for a fucking week!”   
“The word again, Alex,” Kara grinned, maybe a little amused by the older one.   
“Oh shut up,” she walked towards the door, “well if you’re not grounded then, let’s go.”

“Let’s go do what?” The blond stood up from her chair, looking curiously at Alex.

“Convince Lexa you belong on the team of course! What are you waiting for, go change! I’m waiting outside, but not more than ten minutes.” The taller girl’s voice faded as she moved downstairs, but Kara could always hear her at top volume, even when she was a mile away. Sometimes it was annoying, but when she felt a panic attack rising, it helped to hear her sisters always consistent and calm heartbeat. 

\---

Clarke hated sports, it made her sweaty, tired and dizzy sometimes. So why the hell was she at the tryouts for the cheerleader squad? Hell if she knew. I mean she wasn’t build athletically or something. However, she was agile mostly because of the yoga classes she always took with her mom. 

Back in Washington her mom kinda urged her to go to the gym, she said it was healthier to exercise a bit more than stay inside all day. Clarke didn’t mind, in the beginning she went with her friend, Wells. He was more the sporty kind, so of course he enjoyed it. Clarke on the other hand, resented it. Cardio felt like the end of the world, training only muscles felt like standing in hell continuously because of the fire in her tissue and well a circuit was both of them combined. Soon enough she would skip her weekly sessions and just go and get ice scream with Wells, or when he wanted to work out she just watched and talked to him. Eventually, Abby found out, how she did Clarke never knew. So her father suggested that if Abby didn't want Clarke to skip then she should come with her, as it wasn’t Wells’ job to push Clarke into doing something.

So her mom did, with a positive mindset and a grumpy daughter, she went to the gym. And even though she really tried to keep that mindset she started to see why Clarke hated it so much. After two weeks of torture she gave up, her daughter was right. However, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t do anything at the gym. The solution they found together, yoga, even though Wells wasn’t much a fan of it he supported Clarke doing it.

With a dreamy look in her eyes she shook her head, trying to get rid of the nostalgic memories, they were old, they were gone. She looked sideways at Lena, why the hell was she at the try outs. Lena was possibly the most anti-sport person she knew, well except for brain sports, fencing or something classy. Cheerleader was not classy, it was cool, but not classy.

The raven haired girl looked sideways, “Ready to screw up?” Her lips curled the tiniest bit as she stood up, reaching out her hand to the blonde. “Oh hell yes!” Clarke smiled at the girl, if she was gonna screw it up, at least she was gonna screw up with Lena Luthor.

\---

Kara’s try out was participating in a training of the team, as Lexa didn’t have any time after the training to do a private try out. She once again was remembered of how lucky she was to have super powers, as the others started to sweat and their chests started heaving she barely felt like she was warmed up. She tried to fake being tired, but that was harder than imagined. However, she did get a control on the power with which she shot the ball towards her sister. 

“Keep it up, Danvers,” Lexa called as she ran past them, following the ball which rolled away because of Bellamy. “Which Danvers?” Alex called, grinning widely. She didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was proud of her adoptive sister, mostly because she finally couldn’t cheat with her powers. “The tall one of course,” Lexa grinned and grabbed the ball. Kara chuckled as she passed the ball to Alex, “Guess that's me, sorry small Danvers!” Alex grumbled something as she received the ball.

The rest of the tryouts were up tempo, which actually made Kara sweat a little. How were the humans doing if it made a kryptonian sweat? She looked around the group of sweating but grinning teenagers, they looked tired but happy. It was wonderful how every human reacted differently to exercising. 

When the team went to the lockers to shower Lexa called out to Kara. “Come here, Danvers!” Of course, two heads turned at the name Danvers. “The younger one, my bad!” Alex shook her head grinning, “I think we’re gonna get used to that.” She leaned a bit towards the blonde, “What are you waiting for?”

Kara truly felt her heart speeding up, she knew she was good at soccer but she also was, as Alex called it, weird. It just made her nervous to be qualified for something, by someone who didn’t even knew her, and besides, that human had also seen her hurt another human being, by accident of course. She sighed. She would never know if she didn’t take any action so she sped up and jogged towards the tall standing brunette. 

“Hey,” Kara smiled kindly at Lexa. “Hey,” Lexa replied dryly, “I think you know what I’m about to say.” Her voice was monotone and showed no emotion, neither did her face. Blue eyes flickered down at her shoes and she felt herself cringe a bit, they probably didn’t have a spot left, or something else, like she wasn’t social enough. 

“So?” Kara looked up questionly, “So what?” 

“Aren’t you happy?”

“Happy about what?”

“That you have a spot on the team, dummy. Of course you will stay on the bench the first few matches…” Her voice drifted away as Kara was filled with joy, her smile painting her face and her white shining teeth reflecting in the sun. She did make it on the team, she didn’t have to worry so much. The heavy tension on her shoulders slid of and she felt like she could fly, she just hadn’t had a positive thing happen like this since she stranded here. She looked down at her feet to make sure she wasn’t actually flying. 

“Thanks a lot, Lexa!” She gave the taller girl a tight hug in which Lexa seemed to freeze. When she let go she saw her brows furrowed in slight confusion. However, the corners of her lips were slightly curled. Kara took this for a double win and walked, if not skipped, away with a joyful expression on her face.

\--

Clarke swore to God that Lena was failing on purpose. She knew Lena wasn’t the sporty or the agile kind of girl, but the blonde knew Lena couldn’t possibly be this bad. She was making a fool of herself. After the warming up she pulled the raven haired girl aside. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Lena furrowed her brows and looked sideways at Clarke.  
“I’m trying out for a spot on the cheerleader squad isn’t that obvious?” Her voice was dripping in sarcasm and with her arms she made a swimming movement, “As we’re literally at the try outs.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and sighed, “But you’re obviously not really trying. It’s more like a get out for the cheerleader squat.”  
“What would make you think that, Clarke?” The green eyes averted to the other girls chirping about who would make it and who wouldn’t. All thinking they were the ones of course.

“Uh let me think,” Clarke started of dryly, “maybe the planking for up most ten seconds? The maybe ten knee lifts? Four pushups, you didn’t even try that one! Oh and don’t forget the sit ups!”

Lena looked back at the blonde with an quasi offended smirk, “That hurts, I tried really hard on the pushups!”

Clarke shook her head, “I’m serious, Lena! I actually think I wanna do this, but I need you.” She looked her friend in the eyes, green connected with blue. 

Green nodded, “Okay, I’m only doing this for you.” The gratefulness in the blue eyes made the green eyes light up too. Maybe Lena was doing this for Clarke, but only because a part of her wanted it too, even if it was just a little bit. She just wanted to be part of something, something else than a toxic family. 

\--

“You fucking did it, Kara!” Alex patted her younger adoptive sister on the shoulder. “Well fucking done, and you didn’t even destroy the ball once. A miracle!” She laughed and walked ahead of the blonde.

“Don’t act so surprised, you knew I would get in!” Kara smiled broadly, “It’s my lucky day I think!” 

“It’s always your lucky day because everyday you can eat as many food as you want and still not get fat.” Alex rolled her eyes now but the smiles on her face didn’t disappear.

“Talking about food,” Kara sped up so she walked besides Alex, “maybe we can drive by, the drive through of McDonald's?” Her sister chuckled, it actually surprised Kara seeing her this joyful and relaxed. Most of the time Alex was more the type who would be sarcastic all the time, intimidating sometimes even. Always taking the lead, but now she was just, chill. 

“You know that drive by means drive past something right?” She looked sideways with an amused smirk, “Sure, if you don’t wanna go-”

“No! You know what I mean. Please, can we go?” 

Alex went silent for a couple of seconds, “My mom isn’t gonna like this. When I was little she always talked about all the chemicals in the food and that it was bad for your body, fast food in general. But McDonald’s and other fast food company’s are even worse.” She walked towards her car.

“But I’m Kryptonian! It doesn’t hurt me,” Kara tried to convince her sister who looked aside with a wary look in her eyes.

“Keep your voice down, you never know who’s close.” She examined her surroundings. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry I know, but please.”

“Alright, I know it doesn’t hurt you, but if my mom’s right it could hurt me.”

“Oh yeah the burger will definitely attack you, you should fear for your life!” Kara laughed lifely.

“Oh no! You learned sarcasm, who teaches you that?”

“Hmm, let me think.” Kara smirked, “Maybe queen Sarcasm, aka, Alexandra Danvers!”

The brunette gave the blonde a push, “Move your ass to the car before I change my mind.

Kara laughed and looked up, searching for the car but seeing two familiar figures. “Oh, hey, what are they doing here? It’s a saturday!”

“Uh, maybe the cheerleader tryouts,” Alex didn’t really look at the pair walking a couple of meters in front of them. 

“Lena and Clarke cheerleading? No way!” Kara looked surprised and sped up pace to get to the girls. 

“Wait, Lena Luthor? Damn it Kara!” Alex groaned and followed her sister with less excitement.

\--

Lena walked to her car with a broad grin, she actually made it. Her mom would hate her for this, but to hell with that. Nothing could stop her now, she looked sideways at the just as joyful Clarke. 

“Happy?” Lena feels satisfied.   
“Uh yeah duh!” Clarke laughs, “It would be crazy if I wasn’t.”

“Well you weren’t really optimistic when you first got there.”

“Pff, that was only because I didn’t know what cheerleading was like. However, now I know that it is actually fun. Especially with you, I really didn’t think you would be that agile.”

“God how is it even possible to first make me feel flattered and then you insult me not the second after. You’re literally the worst suck-up.” Lena grinned, radiating happiness.

“Lena!” A familiar voice interrupted their happy talk and made them both turn heads.

A tall blonde figure was walking towards her, behind her a grumpy looking brunette.

“Kara?” They said in unison and then looked sideways at eachother, “How do you know Kara?” Again, in unison. 

“Detention, when I stood you up, I was with Kara in detention.” Clarke nodded slowly, “Alright… Well I met Kara-”

“When she shot a ball right into your face, yeah, I remember.” Lena smiled amused as Clarke grumbled some words.

“What are you guys doing here?” Kara stopped in front of them. He hoodie was loose around her body and her shorts almost disappeared beneath it. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and little baby hairs were dancing in curls around her head, her cheeks were a little bit flushed but less red than the ones of her sister. The sweat had probably made some hairs stick to her skin and curl into the air, it was a funny sight and Lena couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Oh uh, we went to the cheerleader tryouts,” Clarke answered as Lena stayed silent.

“Really? You two?” An annoyed voice outed. Lena’s eyes shifted to the even more unshelved looking Danvers sister. Alex’ little ponytail was more of a half up half down kinda hairstyle as different locks of hair were hanging loose in her neck. Her cheeks were red and puffy, but the hoodie that she had on fitted her perfectly. In the green and yellow colors of the school’s logo Alex’ name was imprinted on the right upper half of her chest and the school’s eagle stood below it.

“Yes, we both tried out and got a spot too.” Lena glared a bit at the brunette, she didn’t like her attitude towards them.

“Wow! Congrats!” Kara smiled and gave the both of them a tight hug. Lena stiffened a bit into the motion but before she could relax Kara had already moved on to Clarke. 

“Why are you here, Kara?” Clarke smiled sweetly as she let go of Kara.

“Soccer tryouts! I made in onto the team!” Kara showed her pearly teeth while widening her smile, for how far that was even possible. _Don't her cheeks ever hurt?_ Lena thought by herself. 

“So you got a second chance?” Lena smiled softly, looking happy for the blonde in front of her. 

“Yeah, I got her a second chance,” Alex stepped forward and stood besides her a bit taller sister, “after you got her into detention.”

“Alex! Stop, we both did, and well, maybe it was my fault even more than Lena’s. But let’s not ruin this happy moment.” Kara looked sideways with a look that was not so familiar to Lena, it was defensive and determined. Defensive for her, something new again. God, this Kara girl was gonna grow on her if she didn’t look out.

“Well,” Clarke tried to cheer everyone up again, “it’s possibly because of your power.” 

Two blue eyes met and Kara smiled softly, “I’m still sorry about that.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. It’s all good now, I should’ve kept my head in the game.” Clarke chuckled. “Anyways Lena and I have to make our homework so we gotta go.”

“Oh, even on a saturday?” Kara’s brows furrowed. 

“The best day is saturday.” Lena argued.

“For nerds, yeah. I mean like it’s way more fun to go to, maybe, I don’t know, a McDonald’s with me.” there was a challenge in Kara’s voice but Lena only rolled her eyes. 

“I’ll see you monday, Danvers.” The raven haired girl walked past the sisters with the blonde closely following her, “Bye Kara!”

Only later in the car Lena realized that Kara had asked them to come with her and sighed at the missed opportunity, but then she remembered the look on Alex' face and the regret disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one last note, my ass is gonna try to write a bit more the upcoming weeks.  
> However, I noticed that it's most easy to write about one or two topics per chapter and idk if I'm gonna make it too the 4000 words in that way so you'll have to do with a bit less sorry!
> 
> Next chapters gonna contain a little time jump, and maybe something exciting (gay) too ;)
> 
> xx Luthorheda


	5. Yeah I'm feeling ruthless, reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, part five. Things are getting a bit more spiced up. And if you hadn't noticed yet, this is sloooooow burn.

A couple of weeks had past and the last game before the fall break was finally there. In contrary to Kara Lexa wasn’t looking forward to it. It was way too cold, and that isn’t that big of a deal if you are dressed properly and ran around enough. However, it was a problem if the half of your team struggled with the whole warming up. She had noticed it in the past few matches; her teammates barely paid attention to the warming up and wanted to play too eagerly. And so it would be impossible to thoroughly prevent any injuries especially when they would go all in. And they would go all in, with the season ending against their rivals: Azgeda. 

Their team captain, Echo, was a two years older than Lexa, she was determined and cunning. Always knowing the best tactics, having a real warrior attitude, even if it was just a friendly game. And as much as Lexa hated to admit it she was an amazing player. But that wouldn’t stop Lexa from giving her all too. She did not particularly hate the girl but she had something in her that could get on her nerves. And both their competitive attitudes could collide sometimes which most of the times resulted into a heavy debate with, well, not so nice words. From which Anya had to pull Lexa away before she did something irreversible, like punching. 

Lexa’s head shot up as Anya poked her. 

“What you daydreaming about?” She asked grinning widely. 

“The game,” she sighed, looking sideways at her sister, “and the weather.” She looked outside again, it had started drizzling and she already felt sorry for the cheerleaders. 

“It’s gonna be okay, the studs on our shoes will stop us from slipping. We are all wearing thermals under our jersey’s. I heard some of the Azgeda players are still hungover because they sneaked away to a party last night. And at last, we have trained all fall for this moment. You saw how we did last training, it was amazing. We can do it.” She ensured Lexa, knowing her worries all to well.

Lexa smiled softly and looked outside, the grim weather didn’t seem so depressing anymore. “Maybe you’re right.”

“Maybe?!” Anya cocked up an eyebrow, “I’m always right. Now get your ass out of the car, I gotta give some inspiring speech or something.” 

Lexa looked back at Anya and chuckled, “Sure thing, Miss Captain.” She stepped out of the car and then remember that this was maybe the last year she would be calling her sister captain.

Anya had come to the same conclusion as she locked the car. “Oh dear, maybe next year it’s gonna be you who has to give a inspirational speech before the game. Oh, poor team. Maybe I’d just fly back from college just to take over that speech.  
“Oh shut up,” Lexa laughed, “I am gonna do amazing, i’ve got that natural leader talent.” 

“It wouldn’t even surprise me if you’d just say: Uh yes, game, good luck, see ya after the game.” She impersonated Lexa with a lower brusk voice. 

“Shut up! I don’t talk like that and I would never say something stupid like that.” The smaller brunette rolled her eyes and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

“Lexa!” She turned around as her name was called by a familiar voice. It made her blood pump a bit faster and her breaths a bit shorter. 

“Costia,” before she knew it she stood face to face with the gorgeous girl with a dazzling smile painting her face. “You came,” she let out a short breath, “I thought you said you had this family dinner tonight?” She couldn’t hide the excitement on her face as Costia shook her head. 

“Nah, we decided to just let both families collide at thanksgiving. Which is gonna be hell, but at least I can be here now.” She switched her eyes from Lexa’s eyes to her jersey. “Number two, I think I can remember that. Or I’ll just follow the one that scores all the points.” 

Lexa laughed, a bit too loudly maybe, she just couldn’t control her body. The crush was getting worse and Costia only seemed to be more beautiful with the minute that passed. Her dark locks tangled in between her scarf and her hands in the pockets of her warm coat. The brunette just wished that one day she could keep Costia’s hands warm. 

“So are you ready?” She tilted her head a bit and shifted her brown eyes back up to meet the green one’s. The drizzle had made her eyelashes stick together which gave her a vulnerable and honest look and Lexa just felt this sudden urge to take her in her arms and put her lips on hers. The urge was so overwhelming that she almost forgot to answer. 

“Uh yes, the game.” She tried to smile the tension away but Costia didn’t seem to notice anything of her struggle. 

“Well good luck then! Kick some ass, or not? Is that allowed?” Lexa once again laughed way too loud while she shook her head. Lexa felt Anya’s gaze in her back and she didn’t even have to turn around to see the look on her face, she had probably figured something out. “Uh, yes, thanks, I’ll then spot you in the crowd. I’ll see you after the game.”

Costia nodded and wished them good luck before she followed the thickening crowd making their way to the stands. 

“What was that Lex?” The voice had stopped her eyes from following the raven haired girl further. 

“Nothing, let’s just go, before we’re the ones getting late.”

\---

It was colder than expected but Clarke couldn’t feel a thing but excitement. Her heart was racing, she didn’t know if it was the nerves or the adrenaline pumping through. This was the first time she was actually gonna participate in the performance instead of just observing from the sidelines and ‘taking notes’. She was still only doing groundwork but she was more than thankful for it. 

Beside her stood Lena, stoic and emotionless as ever. Normally no one could find any emotion in her but Clarke noticed the way she touched her wrist more than often. It was a small tick that she had figured out over the past weeks. Whenever Lena felt nervous or insecure she would hold onto her own wrist, almost as if steadying herself. Eventually it would just slowly slide away as she got over it but she had been going on for fifteen minutes already. So Clarke softly grabbed her hand which made the raven haired girl look up.

“Nervous?” The blonde asked with a small tilt of the head,

“A little bit maybe, you?” Lena admitted as Clarke squeezed her hand.

“Yeah, I’m nervous as hell, or excited, can’t separate those things.” A smile formed her lips as she turned to look at the field. 

The football team was still in the dressing rooms and the other cheerleaders were doing some warming ups. She tried to spot her mom in the crowd that was decorating the benches but there were too many people to clearly make out a face in a couple of seconds. So she focused her eyes on the opponents cheerleading team.

It was smaller than their team but the girls looked energetic and in the way they warmed up they seemed pretty agile. The icy white and darker blue decorated their half of the field. The tribunes were filled with banners and colourful shirts. 

“They’re loud people,” Lena observed and let go of Clarke’s hand to bend down. 

Clarke followed her movement and nodded, “They’re. I heard they are also play rough and aggressive. And their chants can also get pretty vile.”

“Oh, dear, this is gonna be something.” The smaller girl mumbled and stood up right again. “Here they come.” 

Around a hundred heads turned as the speakers announced the Azgeda team. The blue uniforms now decorated the green field too. Their shoes getting muddy and their getting wet because of the rain. 

Azgeda’s cheerleading team started their routine and Clarke was never more surprised. The team maybe had only 10 people in them but they easily overruled the loud cheering on the tribunes. Their yell’s were powerful and energetic and their movements showed fearlessness and strength. They were truly intimidating and Clarke felt the pressure on her shoulder getting heavier. What if she ruined it for the rest of them. She had to support Lena, what if she was too weak?

“They’re just boasting,” a voice sounded from beside her, “look at their movements, they’re just the basics. It’s really not that hard.”

Clarke and Lena turned their heads towards the girl speaking. Sam smiled sweetly back at them, “It’s gonna be okay. Last year I was also nervous as hell but you guys have trained hard so it’s going to be okay. Just have fun!” Her tender fingers squeezed their shoulders and then pushed them towards the field. 

At the same moment the speakers announced Trikru. Now Azgeda turned completely silent as the in green decorated crowd started to cheer. Clarke looked sideways at Lena and gave her a quick smile before joining the rest of the team. 

\--

Everything was so loud. Kara’s eardrums were shaking and she felt as if they might break. This was worse than the busy hallways or the malls. She didn’t cover her ears to prevent suspicion but she couldn’t help to flinch. The others of her team just walked on through except for Alex. She was the only one that knew, the only one who could have noticed that something was different. Her adoptive sister placed her hand on her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer. 

“Focus on my voice, okay?” She whispered, knowing Kara would hear it. Kara’s eyes shifted from the heavily colored crowd to the hazel eyes. She steadied her breath and tried to focus her hearing onto the tender voice.

“Don’t get distracted by the cheerings of Azgeda’s cheerleading team, it’s mostly bluffing.”

Kara slowly rendered the advice and gave a small nod.

“And try to control your strength, they’re gonna play rough, be prepared for that. Just don’t do anything weird.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try, okay?”

“Okay.”

She looked back at their own cheerleading team. Searching for some familiar faces. The first one she saw was Sam’s. She was almost in front of the group, smiling widely while chanting their usual chants. To her surprise she noticed the two girls behind her. Lena didn’t really smile but was chanting loudly and Clarke was doing the opposite, smiling widely but not very loudly chanting. She followed Clarke’s eyes to the reason of her distraction, which brought her to Lexa. The brown haired girl stood tall, trying to match her sister’s length. She looked serious, competitive and ready. Sometimes Kara admired her for her attitude, never wavering and always straight forward. Although that also scared Kara once in a while. She was really intimidating sometimes. And even though Kara had all these superpowers she sometimes felt weak in her presence. 

“Come on, Kara, let’s go! Move your lazy ass,” Alex pushed her sister towards her place on the field and then jogged back to her own defensive place.

\---

“They barely warmed up!” Lexa complained to her sister. 

“Ugh shut up Lexa, just focus on yourself and do your part. Let me worry about the others. For once, just leave it be.” Anya sighed and looked at her sister with a stern look. Which Lexa answered with a roll of her eyes. 

“Just one thing. Why did you put the newbie in the strikers position instead of yourself. We aren’t as well-coordinated as you and I are. We really need to win this game. She’s too impulsive and unreliable.”

“Honestly, Lexa, if you are gonna continue with that attitude I’ll have to bench you and then we’ll certainly not win. Just for once trust her, she did amazing the past weeks. She deserves it, and besides that, you need to start to learn how to respond to someone else beside me. I’m not going to be here next year and she may be a good replacement.” Anya looked at her sister, hoping to see some understanding.

Lexa just looked forward, her jaw clenched together, “Okay but why tonight? Can’t we start like next season?” 

“Because I say so, just be nice and play well. And don’t be egoistic, pass the ball to her.”

“Yes,” the browned hair girl locked her eyes onto her sisters, “mom.” She knew Anya hated it when she called her that but Lexa didn’t really care right now. She was frustrated and angry, so she jogged away before Anya could answer. 

\--

Lena watched the game with amazement , she had never seen both teams so on edge. Both the captains seemed hell bend to win and as calm as the game had started it had become a war zone now. Neither sides let the ball past their defense which kept the score even for almost 70 minutes and the frustration had been seen on both sides. Even though she didn’t have to cheer that much she still enjoyed herself. In the break she watched how the other cheerleaders did their routine, which she and Clarke hadn’t learned yet. 

Her eyes skimmed the field, barely being able to focus on one person. Trikru had occupied the ball again. It bounced between Alex and Bellamy, passed on towards Finn which he shot back at Raven trying to escape another Azgeda player, who continued to pass it towards Anya who again shot it towards Lexa. Her eyes got stuck onto Lexa, weaving with ease through the defense of Azgeda’s team. Strokes of her hair got loose and were now dancing through the wind. Her feet were tactically placed, avoiding any attacks from the opposite team and her face was formed into a determined look. She was ready to score. However, everybody saw how Azgeda had formed a strong defense on her side, knowing her strength but also knowing that she couldn’t get through four people in such a close space. Lena saw the determined look shift to a bit of desperation. Her green eyes searching for a way out. 

Lena frowned, _didn’t she see Kara?_ The blonde was desperately waving to Lexa, yelling her name. She had a free show at the goal. However, Lexa didn’t seem to hear- or want to hear her. The raven haired girl looked sideways at Clarke who was looking at Lexa in a daydreaming way. _Hopeless_ , Lena thought. So she cupped her hands and started to yell.

“Pass it to Kara!” She had never raised her voice in such away and it burned her throat to yell so loudly. Almost instantly Lexa’s eyes met hers with a small furrows of the brow. God, they didn’t have time for this. So Lena pointed at Kara who looked at her with a surprised face.

Lexa made the pass to Kara who almost lost the ball while trying to accept it. However, she steadied herself and made her way to the goal.

When the shot was fired it almost seemed like it would go way of, why did she take such a long shot? She had the time and space to get closer and give one of her killer shots. Lena could see Lexa facepalming herself in the corners of her eyes and Kara’s shoulders slumped. However, the ball had order plans, it turned back around in the air, making a small curve back to the goal, taking the goalie by surprise with its velocity and power. The goalie did catch the ball however couldn’t stop himself from falling over back into the goal.

\--

The cheering filled Kara’s eardrums again, but this time in a positive way. However, the rush of happiness didn’t come from the cheering, or the cheerleaders performing, or even the ball hitting the neck. She had looked sideways and almost directly locked her eyes into two green ones. As if she was pulled under in a wave of happiness she felt her whole body light up. She smiled back brightly at Lena. She had never seen her so happy, satisfied, accomplished. Her eyes twinkling, clapping, her teeth being almost blinding while she laughed and chanted along with the cheerleaders. 

One pair of green eyes were replaced for another pair of darker green eyes. Her smile was smaller but still evident and she pulled Kara into a hug.  
“Well done, kiddo.” Lexa patted her on her back and then let go of her before Kara even knew what was going on. 

Suddenly she got thrown to the ground by no more than her own sister. Laughing at her, “You did that! Did you see what you did!” Kara laughed along with her, “I saw!”   
“You’re a fucking legend!” Alex helped her sister up with a grin covering most of her face.

“It was a good pass, that’s why it hit,” the blonde chuckled and looked sideways at Lexa, but she wasn’t standing there anymore.

Her eyes searched the field and just as her eyes fell upon two figures standing neck to neck with each other, the first punch landed.

\--

Who started it? She couldn’t even remember. Her head hurt, but it had been worth it. Lexa barely remembered that Echo had pulled her away, saying something rude about Kara , that the shot wasn’t fair and something about the goalie being hurt. what she said after was still a bit of a blur but who threw the first punch she didn’t know. All she knew was that she was pulled away roughly by her sister, getting a red card from the ref. 

“Are you sure this is smart Lexa? You could have a concussion.” Her sister looked sideways worried. They were on their way to the after party, after all they had won. 

“I’m fine honestly, I’m just not going to drink. But I gotta be there.” She put away the ice pack. “How does it look?”

“God, it looks horrible,” her sister watched horrified seeing the ugly bruise spreading on her cheek bones, “but kinda badass. The boys will like it.” She gave a supportive wink.

Before she could even stop herself it slipped out. “Girls.” She turned her head to look at the road in front of them.

Anya looked at her with a confused expression.

“Will girls like it?” She said shakily, slowly looking back at her sister again. A smile was growing on her face while she nodded.

“They will, Lexa, they really will.” 

Lexa sighed in relief, curling her lips upwards a bit. The afternoon had been a huge amazing pile of chaos and there was more to come. However, Lexa knew she could take it, just like she took the punch. She’s still standing right? She was determined to make it an amazing night.

Maybe one drink won’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sure.. one drink won't hurt.. right?


	6. One drink

One drink probably wouldn’t have hurt but a chugging competition most certainly did.

Of course Lexa didn’t mean to get into a dare with Alex but did she have a choice? Yes, she probably had a choice and a pretty good concussion excuse. However, could she just let the Danvers girl be all smug about the fact that she was the undefeated beer chugging champion? Yes, probably. Did she do it anyways? You bet she did.

That line of thoughts is what got her to the point of hanging upside down trying to take in as much beer as possible. Her shirt almost on the ground by the means of gravity until Costia held it back up for her again. The warm fingers brushing her stomach almost made her choke but she managed to keep on drinking after seeing Alex’ triumphic?? look. 

She barely knew how much time had passed as her body was pumped full with the alcoholic beverage and it was a miracle that she hadn’t passed out or that Anya had found her and pulled her stupid ass back on the ground. So when she heard the crowd chant her name, the same way as they do on the soccer field, and cheer when she had beat Alex’ record she finally let go of the tube and was softly put down on the ground. Barely being able to stabilize herself she clutched onto the shirt of the closest girl. Which in this case was Costia, the poor, totally sober girl. 

“You are so incredibly stupid,” the dark haired girl looked at the brunette with a bit of a disappointed look.

Lexa looked up with furrowed brows, focussing her eyes on the darker pair in front of her. “I just won, who you callin’ stupid,” she smiled cockily.

“Seriously, Lexa, you’re concussed.” Costia sighed and slowly led Lexa to the almost empty couch. 

“Well, I also won so I don’t care.” She didn’t stop grinning as she dropped herself on the soft couch. Her eyes drifted off looking for Alex but she had disappeared, a shame.

“At what cost? Winning isn’t all in this life, Woods.” The long fingers were softly placed on Lexa’s cheek which drew the attention back to the pools of honey.

Her view was more than satisfactory and she couldn’t stop herself from scanning the girl in front of her, she already felt the alcohol kicking in which gave her barely any control to pull her eyes away. 

“It is very important to me.” She mumbled, wondering why Costia couldn’t just let her be happy.

“Your health is more important,” Costia bit her lip and studied the bruise on Lexa’s cheek, “you are more important.” She tried a small smile, comforting her clearly intoxicated friend.

Lexa’s eyes directly shot up to meet Costia’s reassuring eyes. She opened her mouth but no words were found.

“Stop trying so hard.” Costia added and Lexa felt her heart sink just a little bit. She obviously didn’t understand what she had been through. How could she? She came from a perfect and healthy family, she was a golden girl. Golden girls didn’t have to try as hard as outcasts like Lexa did.

At the best timing Alex dropped down beside the two girls, clearly not having seen what was going on.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Lexa Woods.” She looked at her with a devious smile. Her dark hair tucked behind her ears and in her eyes a never ending glinster of humor.

Lexa felt the triumph flow right back into her chest, forgetting about Costia’s words. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Alex Loser Danvers.” She grinned proudly at her own joke.

Alex rolled her eyes in an annoyed way, “Your comebacks are becoming shit.”

The green eyes laughed brightly at that, not being able to control her own actions. “Well your drinking game is shit. Tell me something you are actually good at Alexandra.”

“I’ve just decided that I don’t like drunk Lexa, she’s mean.” Alex easily brushed off the otherwise rude words, knowing that Lexa was just trying to challenge her. “But there are a lot of things I’m good at, like dancing.”

A warm sound covered the small area and Lexa needed to hold onto Alex to actually keep herself from rolling of of the couch. 

“God you really are a funny one, Danvers.”

The other girl just smiled, enjoying the current state of her normally stern and annoying teammate and grabbed Lexa’s hand.

“I’ll show you, Woods, you’ll be amazed.”

\--

Lena felt so out of place, it was almost as if it was the first day of school again. Only now she had Clarke beside her. Everybody was drunk while she was still drinking her water, she was offered beer, wine and punch but she declined them in the most polite way possible. It smelled gross. Clarke on the hand was the more experiencing type so she had accepted the punch with a grateful smile. Lena just hoped Clarke wouldn’t leave her alone, or got drunk in any way. She needed her sane best friend. 

However, Clarke seemed to be looking for groups to join. To try and be social. She attempted to drag Lena along to the cheerleaders, soccer team or even the groups who had placed themselves in the garden. The raven haired girl was stubborn so they ended up on the couches, sitting mostly by themselves. Sometimes people sat down for a bit, resting from the dancing or drinking games, but most of the time they went away after just five minutes, not enough time for Clarke to actually start a conversation.

“Well, I also won so I don’t care.”

Both their heads shot sideways as they heard the familiar voice. The brunette dropped on the other couch on the opposite side of them, while the other girl knelt down in front of her. The conversation between the girls was immediately dropped as they tried to eavesdrop the conversation between Lexa and the other girl they didn’t know.

“Is she drunk?” Lena whispered and shot a glance at the blonde whose eyes were glued to the co-captain. 

Lena waited in silence as Clarke didn’t respond. What was it with Lexa that had Clarke this mesmerized, was she mad at Lexa? Jealous? It almost seemed as if she was under a spell every time she saw her. 

The only thing that made Clarke look up was the older Danvers sister that joined the conversation. Lena followed closely as Clarke seemed to realise she had been rudely staring. She turned her head away to look at Lena again but couldn’t help but listen to Lexa and Alex teasing each other. The last girl, her name still unknown, left while looking a bit agitated. And not long after Lexa and Alex left too. Which left Lena and Clarke alone again.

“So, uh, Clarke?” She tried, carefully placing her words, “What is going on with you and Le-”

“If it isn’t Lena Luthor and,” a low voice made the girls look up, “Clarke? Was it?” 

“If it isn’t Bellamy Blake and Finn Collins.” She shot back without a thought, feeling her whole body tense up. These boys had some arrogant ambiance hanging around them and Lena didn’t like it at all.

“Hey, guys,” the blonde calmly said, not having the same fight or flight response as Lena was having right now, “to what do we owe the pleasure?”

“You girls, to be honest,” Finn dropped down beside Clarke and Lena felt a relief as she sat on the edge of the sofa already, making it impossible for Bellamy to sit down next to her. Not that he would want that anyways. 

Clarke shook her head with a chuckle, “Well, that’s sweet. How did you like the game?” The raven haired followed each movement of the boys closely. Her eyes scanned the taller, still standing upright, boy. Bellamy’s hair was an organized mess, it looked natural and fresh. Bellamy had a - Lena hoped - clean jersey on with easy fitting pants beneath it. Of course, Bellamy took notice of Lena carefully scanning him so when her eyes met his again he winked with a small grin. A sudden uneasiness bubbled up in the smaller girl. However, the brown haired boy didn’t seem to take notice and as he opened his mouth he shut it almost right away when his name was called from out the kitchen. 

“Gotta go, Luthor, take care.” He grinned and walked away in a cocky pace, almost as if it had to impress Lena, make her follow his every step. She didn’t, as soon as he had turned around she had directly focussed back to Clarke, and Finn, who was still there. 

Finn had placed his arm right behind Clarke, not touching her, but still close enough for it to be seen as a way of getting closer to her. He had this little crooked grin, which seemed to be wonders on the blonde as she kept on blushing and giggling. 

Clarke didn’t even notice when Lena stood up and walked away, without saying a word. She didn’t want to be clingy and come in between the two so she just decided to silently slip away and let them have their fun. She hoped she could just find a small quiet place where she could wait out the evening. 

\---

The music was blasting Kara’s eardrums off. She could feel her blood pulsating in the rhythm of the music. The small amounts of alcohol hadn’t had any effect on her, to her disappointment. Of course, she could’ve expected it, and she had expected it but she just wanted to like, turn her brain off for a couple of seconds, sedate herself. 

She covered her ears as she walked by a box shouting out Young, Wild & Free from Snoop Dogg. The first couplet was accompanied by a couple of teens voices drunkenly singing along the lines of ‘So what we get drunk’. The blonde just fell her heart sink more, she couldn’t get high, or drunk, she would probably never have that experience here on earth. 

She’s almost thrown off her feet when she bumps into a smaller girl. She may have super strength but the oversensation of all the sounds and lights made her a bit unstable. The girl on the other hand loses her balance and tries to hold onto Kara with an unsteady grip on her bicep. The blonde wraps her around the girl to give her time to find her balance again and keep her upright.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara looked at the girl with worry, “I should’ve paid more attention. I’m really sorry, Lena.” 

Lena just stared dumbstruck at Kara’s bicep, not hearing a word the taller girl said. 

“Lena?” Kara interrupted her thoughts.

“Oh, yeah uh, I’m good.” The green eyes look up to meet blue ones filled with earnesty and care. Then she looked away again, feeling that she was being way too silent and staring for too long.  
“Uhm, have you maybe seen my sister? Alex? Dark brow-” 

“I know who your sister is, Kara, she is literally always near you. But, no.” Lena smiled softly but still a bit distracted. 

“Ah, yeah, of course,” Kara chuckled but then shifted back to a look full of worry, “Are you sure you are okay?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. It’s all a bit too much and it’s really hot in here.” Lena let her hand fall off the Kryptonians bicep and Kara already missed the comforting coolness of Lena’s hand.

Kara nodded, “I know that feeling,” she pulled away her hand to grab the raven haired girl’s hand. “Come,” she smiled softly as she pulled her along.

Swiftly pulling her through the crowd, avoiding the sneaky hands and drunken talkers they headed towards a door. 

“It says we can’t go in there,” Lena leaned a bit towards Kara so she could hear her better, not knowing that Kara could always hear her, even if she was miles away. 

“I know, I may be a bit blind but I can read,” Kara chuckled as she adjusted her glasses. “It’ll also mean there is no one in there, so we’ll be safe for a bit.” The blonde winked as she opened the door for Lena. 

“Ladies first.” She even bowed a little and the gesture of it all made Lena chuckle, she looked so silly.

“Thanks, but you’re also a lady, if I’m not mistaken,” she shot back as she slipped through the opening into the darker room. 

She heard Kara close the door behind her as she took up the room. It looked as if it was a study. Large shelves of books decorated the walls and the lights were dimmed. The only larger lamp was upon the desk in the corner of the room. The colors were almost similar to her own house. A dark oaken color decorated the room with dark greens and a bit of bordeaux in between the patterns of one colored flowers. 

“We’re not alone,” Kara whispered beside her and pointed at the creature on the ground. 

“Oh,” was all that Lena could utter as she felt the warmth beneath her ear. 

“Yeah, it’s adorable,” the Kryptonian smiled and carefully sat down behind the golden coated dog. It looked up at the movement, still a bit wary of the strangers. It looked suspiciously to Kara who lifted her hand to slowly pet it. As soon as the warm hand made contact with the dog's coat it relaxed, apparently Kara’s gift to ease people did not only work on humans but also dogs. 

“Come, it won’t bite, Lena.” The blonde chuckled as she looked back at the girl tentatively standing just in front of the door. 

Lena bit her lip softly, “I’m not really good with animals,” she confessed. It was almost funny seeing the resembles on the dog’s and Kara faces. As far as Kara could she pouted, “But they are nice,” she looked back at the dog enjoying the company. “Look it’s even wagging it’s tail, I’m sure it wouldn’t mind.” The blonde tried to convince Lena and how could she not be convinced by those earnest big blue eyes. 

“Alright, maybe,” Lena mumbled and walked in a cautious manner towards the dog slowly crouching beside it, not wanting to scare it off. She frowned as it stopped wagging its tail as the dog looked at her.

“Look, it doesn’t like me,” she sighed, but as she stepped back a warm hand grabbed hers. 

“It can feel that you are scared, Lena, just try it,” Kara smiled as she guided Lena’s hand towards the dog's neck, stroking it with her. Lena expects something to happen but nothing does, the dog stays still, except for his tail coming back into movement again.

“See, it isn’t that bad.” Kara smiles and Lena cannot help smiling back at her. Looking into those blue eyes, filled with a little twinkle. The half of her face enlightened and her hair tied into a messy ponytail.

Before it gets awkward Lena pulls her hand slowly away and sits down in a more comfortable way. “How are you so good with dogs?” She asks as she started petting the dog again.

“That’s a long story.” Kara smiled and started talking.

And Lena listened, all the way long till the last word. Petting the dog, enjoying hearing only Kara’s voice and feeling comfortable in the heat of the Kryptionian’s body.

\---

Two more beers and one shot in, Clarke grew tired of all the dancing, singing and talking. So she excused herself from Finn who looked at her with a disappointed pout but let her go, wishing her a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek. It made Clarke feel a bit fuzzy from the insides and she felt the heat grow on her cheeks as she made her way out of the crowd.

With a sigh she looked around the kitchen and seeing the amount of people there she knew she was never going to find Lena, if she was still at the party even. She wouldn’t have gone away without saying something to Clarke, she knew that but still there was a chance. So she pulled out her phone and decided to text Lena while walking through the rooms, skimming the crowds.

It felt like it took ages for her to find Lena, who was not responding to her multiple texts. The music got louder and louder and there seemed to be more people than before. She looked at her phone again. 

01:49 AM.

She had agreed with her mom that she would be home by two, she really had to hurry now. Clarke gave up looking in the common rooms and opened some doors, hoping she would be in one of the bedrooms or bathrooms. Instead she saw some things she would rather not have seen, things with way too many people and too little clothes. With a sigh she rubbed her temples, contemplating if she should just leave. One room left to go, the no trespassing room, if Lena wasn’t in there she would go home, she promised herself.

As she opened it she was surprised to find two people sitting near a dog. 

“Thank god!” Clarke said with a relieved smile, “There you are, I’ve been searching all over for you.”

Lena seemed surprised to see Clarke, she still had a wide smile plastered on her face. “Oh, Clarke, hey!”

The other blonde, sitting besides Lena looked up to. “Hey! Join us, we have a dog.” Her voice sounded as bubbly as ever.

“I wish I could but I gotta go, and I have to take Lena with me.” She smiled as she closed the door behind her. Her ears felt a relief as the loud music and chatter had faded to nothing but vague numb sounds. 

Lena frowned as she pushed herself up, “What time is it?”

“Almost two,” Clarke sighed, “I think my mom is going to kill me if I won’t make it home in time.” 

“That makes two of us,” Lena mumbled as she grabbed her sweater. Clarke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“What? It is warm in here,” Lena mumbled as she helped Kara up. 

Clarke nodded slowly, also noticing the warmth of the room. “Are you coming with us too, Kara?” She tilted her head a bit when she asked the question.

“Oh, uh no, but I am going to find my sister, who I hope hasn’t left yet.” Kara smiled softly as she said goodbye to the dog and walked to the door.

“We will help you find her,” Lena smiled and looked aside to see Clarke doubtfully looking back. “It will only take a couple of minutes, then we can all go home safely.” She smiles softly and follows Kara out the door.

“Alright,” the smaller blonde said as she followed the girls back into the crowded hallway. 

After checking the kitchen and garden they gave a try to the human pit dancing in the living room, it would probably be impossible, but it was worth a shot. They held onto each other while making their way through the crowd of sweaty dancing bodies.

“This is going to take ages!” Clarke raised her voice, hoping Lena and Kara would hear her.

Just as she said it the crowd seemed to shift, all turning towards one spot, somewhere in the back corner. Not everyone noticed the happening but Kara was close enough to hear separate her sister’s heartbeat from the others now. 

As they arrived both blondes let go Lena’s hand in a surprise. 

“Wha-”

“Is this even real,” Clarke mumbled and rubbed her eyes but when she opened them again the spectacle was still happening.

Alex had Lexa pulled close to her, they were kissing each other while they moved their bodies against each other on the beat of the music.

The only one who didn’t seem to be as stunned as the others was Lena, she softly poked Kara. “Should we interrupt?” She asked as she moved closer to Kara so that she could hear her.

“Nope,” Kara mumbled, slowly starting to grin and turning around, grabbing Lena’s hand again.

The three freshmans left the party together, leaving the other two girls alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lil break, but me is back! Sort off.. this year is gonna be busy af so I'm sorry if the waiting time will be a bit longer than usual.


End file.
